Wissenland
Wissenland is a large province in the Empire of Germania of which is centered around the large Utogen city of Wirtbad. Wissenland is dominted by the Church of Ulric of which the leader of the Ulric Church in Wissenland is known as the Arch-Bishop of Ulric and is the second most powerful member of the Ulric Church behind only the Divine Chancellor of Ulric in Middenland. Wissenland stands as the second province of the Empire of Germania to be dominated by the Utogens and just like Middenland there is a level of ethnic nationalism in the province that has led to a lack of immigration from the surrounding German regions and especially the Franks to their west of whom they are not friendly with. There does exist a small population of Atlantians of whom are concentrated almost entirely inside the capital of Wirtbad where they have remained and grown since they were brought to Wissenland by Tristen Anderssen II. Wissenland was once a part of the Ulric interior of Germania where they would be quite independant controlled by Ulric himself but this came to end with the arrival of Sigmar of whom crushed the resistence of Wissenland absorbing it into The Empire of Germania alongside Middenland. Geography History Early History Wissenland was once a part of the Ulric interior of Germania where they would be quite independent controlled by Ulric himself but this came to end with the arrival of Sigmar of whom crushed the resistance of Wissenland absorbing it into The Empire of Germania alongside Middenland. Tristen Anderssen II. Expanding Wirtbad The elector count Tristen Anderssen II. would expand the city greatly following the Wissenland Beasts Wars and he would heavily fortify the southern cliff entrance building a castle there, while also expanding the bridge defenses with towers on the northern side of the river, and while this greatly increased the defenses it did lead to great financial stress on House Anderssen who were forced to import Atlantians from the west to assist in financing them leading to an increase in Atlantian influence over the city. Government Elector Count of Wissenland List of Wissenland Elector Counts Church of Ulric Wissenland is dominted by the Church of Ulric of which the leader of the Ulric Church in Wissenland is known as the Arch-Bishop of Ulric and is the second most powerful member of the Ulric Church behind only the Divine Chancellor of Ulric in Middenland. Divine Chancellor High Priests Demographics Ethnicity Wissenland stands as the second province of the Empire of Germania to be dominated by the Utogens and just like Middenland there is a level of ethnic nationalism in the province that has led to a lack of immigration from the surrounding German regions and especially the Franks to their west of whom they are not friendly with. There does exist a small population of Atlantians of whom are concentrated almost entirely inside the capital of Wirtbad where they have remained and grown since they were brought to Wissenland by Tristen Anderssen II. Religion Population Military Knightly Orders Category:Region Category:Wissenland